There are a number different types of hatchback type vehicles. These vehicles range from mini-vans to truck chassis based vehicles having a vehicle body adapted for use basically for family purposes. These vehicles can be two wheel, four wheel or all wheel drive. The two wheel drive vehicles are driven by the rear wheels or the front wheels. The rear portion of these vans and other vehicles is open and does not include a trunk like space, as in a sedan. This openness greatly increases the space inside the vehicle.
However, once equipment is stacked inside the vehicle it is sometimes difficult to retrieve the luggage or other material that is stacked therein. It is desired to effectively divide this vehicle and the storage components thereof into chambers. Specifically, no efficient means for dividing this chamber into an effective luggage carrier exists. The stacked luggage or other items may mean that the vehicle must be unloaded to remove a specific suitcase, food cooler or other item.
One limitation of any device for subdividing this open space is that it is restricted to a particular type of vehicle. No effective way exists for device to fit a wide number of vehicles. If a flexible, compact device suitable for use in a wide variety of vehicles permits the divided of the interior space of a hatchback vehicle, great advantages are obtained.
Also, the device for subdividing this open space must take up little space yet be effective and easily adjusted or removable. Such a luggage support achievement has yet to be accomplished for the desired purpose. If these factors can be maximized great advantages can be obtained.